Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island!
by LiveLaughLoveTourmaline
Summary: Jirachi and Celebi have decided to host their very own version of the exceedingly popular Total Pokemon Island. 24 eager young Pokemon, 12 females and 12 males shall compete to be the last one standing!
1. Application

**I don't own anything related to the Total Drama franchise or the Pokemon franchise.**

Jirachi sighed as she flipped through the channels on her television.

"Why do they all get to be hosts on these shows…?" She grumbled, leaning back against her plush couch, arms crossed.

"I'm way prettier than all of them combined, and yet I still haven't been asked to be a host yet!" She shouted, a pout appearing on her face.

"Can you stop yelling? I agreed to live with you cause rent would be cheaper, but seriously if you're going to yell like that, I'm moving back to the hall with everyone else." A tiny green fairy like Pokemon said as she exited the kitchen. Jirachi rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Celebi. And it's not like they'll let you back in. They kicked you out cause of that stunt you pulled…"

"Don't you dare mention that!" Celebi shouted, her eyes wider than normal. Jirachi smirked.

"If we could work as hosts for one of those total drama shows, we wouldn't need to put up with each other. Hell, we wouldn't have to put up with any of them ever again! We'd be rich…" The wish Pokemon trailed off, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Issue is, we're not." Celebi stated bluntly.

"I know…" Jirachi responded sadly.

"I mean, we could technically just find our own island, and propose an idea to a relatively small and newer network. We could tell them it would boost their ratings." Jirachi turned to stare at her roommate.

"You're brilliant! Quick, get on that now!" She leapt out of her seat, excitement clear in her eyes. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Wait. We won't be able to offer them much prize money if it's a newer network…"  
>"Leave that to me. There will be a million poke on the line. Just you wait." Celebi said with a devious smile. Jirachi shrugged her shoulders, and soon a devious smile had formed on her face as well.<p>

_And thus began Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island, where 24 Pokemon, 12 females and 12 males shall compete to be the final Pokemon standing and receive the prize of 1 million poke. _

**_Okay, so I may be insane taking this on, as I am a university student, but I can assure you that I will finish this story. I may not be able to update regularly, however, I will update whenever I can. This will be my passion project/stress relief. I already have challenges and such planned out, so it will just be finding time to write. I will see this story to the end though, and I will write as often as I can. I've missed writing, and I've been playing with the idea of starting one of these stories up again, so here goes nothing._**

**_I will be accepting 11 female characters and 11 male characters. I am going to have 2 characters in this story myself (Sherlock the Sceptile and Lorelei the Skitty). I have chosen this number as I know that I won't be able to work on this story all the time, so the less characters I have to start with, the more likely I'll be able to produce good quality chapters quickly. _**

**_I do have some rules for those who are submitting characters. Please do follow these rules!_**

**_1._********_Please only submit 2 characters at a maximum! _**

**_2._********_Don't submit a love interest for your character. I'd like to create possible relationships with other characters, and allow for it to be a bit different. This way, you'll get to see your character with a different personality than what you may have expected._**

**_3._********_Please no characters with dissociative identity disorder (or better known as multiple personality disorder). _**

**_4._********_On the subject of personality disorders, if your character does have one, please make it believable. I've taken enough psychology classes to know what certain disorders look like, and I prefer to write about them when they are realistic._**

**_5._********_Finally, please don't give your character something that is completely unnatural to the species. For example, no fire type with water type moves or a first evolution Pokemon with super strength._**

**_You may either PM me the applications or send them through review, whichever you prefer._**

**_Application:_**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Personality (Descriptive please):**

**History (again, descriptive please):**

**Talent:**

****

**Fear:**

**Secrets:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Loved one name/species/gender (i.e best friend, significant other, family member etc.)**

**Romance:**

**If yes, with what type of character:**

**Accessories:**

**Alters:**

**Anything else:**

_**I believe that's all I need. I can't wait to see what characters you can come up with! Thanks loves :) **_

_**LiveLaughLoveTourmaline**_


	2. Meet the contestants!

**Thanks to everyone who submitted characters! I'm sorry I couldn't accept all your characters, but I hope you will still give this story a chance and give it a read.**

**So, the characters that were accepted are:**

**Males:**

**1.****Sherlock- Sceptile**

**2.****Haruka- Vaporeon**

**3.****Makoto- Floatzel**

**4.****Aled- Machamp**

**5.****Sharp- Bisharp**

**6.****Flint- Servine **

**7.****Donnel/Donny- Cacnea **

**8.****Pike- Vanilite**

**9.****Munch- Munchlax**

**10. Jason- Dewott**

**11. Nico- Mightyena**

**12. Brett- Corphish**

**Females:**

**1.****Lorelei-Skitty**

**2.****Anna- Espeon**

**3.****Ashe- Froslass **

**4.****Jocelyn- Pancham**

**5.****Lea- Chikorita**

**6.****Grace- Noctowl**

**7.****Jadia- Jumpluff**

**8.****Alice- Sylveon**

**9.****Kendra- Absol**

**10. Noel- Florges**

**11. Kasai- Ninetales**

**12. Aqua- Dragonair **

**Here we go, I hope you like this!**

**I do not own anything to do with Pokemon or Total Drama Island.**

Jirachi smiled as she floated onto the dock. Celabi was a few paces behind her, her arms crossed.

"I can't believe we managed to do this!" Jirachi shouted, arms flung out as she spun around. Celabi nodded her head, turned away from her co-host, and rolled her eyes.

"So, where are the campers?" Jirachi asked, looking towards Celabi eagerly.

"How should I know?" The fairy like Pokemon responded. Jirachi's eyes widened.

"You were supposed to arrange for their transport to the island!" She yelled. Celabi put her hands up in defense.

"Don't blame me! Blame them!" She replied angrily, pointing to a Blaziken holding the camera and a Lopunny next to him with a clipboard in her hands. The two shared an irritated look.

"How is it our fault…?" The Blaziken muttered under his breath. The Lopunny shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know baby. But just smile and nod, we need to keep this job…" She replied.

Jirachi turned to Celabi, anger in her eyes.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do? These stupid workers have no idea how to do their damn jobs!" Celabi groaned quietly.

"Jirachi."  
>"WHAT?!"<p>

"We're both psychic types."  
>"So?"<p>

"So one of us can teleport all the contestants here."

"Oh."

There was a slight pause as the two legendary Pokemon stared at each other.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Jirachi broke the silence. Celabi squinted her eyes.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"I'm the host! You're my minion. You do as I say!" She responded, turning away from the camera. Celabi grumbled slightly, but decided against arguing. She closed her eyes for a moment, and suddenly, 24 Pokemon appeared on the dock in front of her.

"What the hell was that?" A brown bird Pokemon squawked, flapping her wings angrily.

"We were teleported." A tall grass type responded in a bored sounding tone of voice.

"I think we could have all figured that out." A Mightyena said with an eye roll, before lying down on the dock. The cream coloured fire type beside him slowly took a step away as she looked around nervously.

"I think she was expressing her surprise." A white ghost with amethyst studded bracelets on both wrists muttered, crossing her arms.

"Really? Never would have guessed." A shiny Bisharp said sarcastically. The ghost turned back to look at him, an intense look on her face. The Bisharp smirked.

"I don't really care how we got here, I'm just excited to be here!" A small pink cat with a fuchsia ribbon around her neck shouted. She bounced up and down eagerly. The weasel standing beside her smiled kindly at her.

"I'm excited to be here too!" He nudged the blue fox that was on his other side.

"You're excited to be here too, right?" The fox smiled at his friend for a moment, and gave him a slight nod of his head. The weasel turned back to look at the normal type, and the smile dropped from his face.

"I kind of know how you feel." A soft voice said. The water type turned and saw a Shiny Espeon sitting diagonally from him. He looked at her silently, and then turned back.  
>"Idiot. Of course no one will want to talk to you." She whispered to herself., her tail flicking.<p>

"Can we move this along? I don't want to be around these sad excuses for Pokemon." A fairy type announced loudly, causing a Dragonair and an Absol to give her a cold glare. A Dewott sighed loudly as the fairy type began to boast about her life at home. The Munchlax next to him patted him on the shoulder.

"She gives fairy types a bad name." Another fox like Pokemon with slightly lighter pink fur than normal said. Three grass types near her all nodded their heads in agreement. A small panda wearing headphones pulled them off of her ears and placed them around her neck. She leaned over to the blue and white ice type and the blue crawfish beside her.

"What's happening?" She whispered.

"No idea." The two responded in sync.

A loud air horn sounded suddenly, quickly and efficiently ending the chatter that had been occurring. Many of the contestants threw their hands over their ears, while others simply looked annoyed. Jirachi smiled smugly as she brought the air horn down to her side.

"Welcome everyone to Jirachi's and Celabi's Total Pokemon Island! I am your fabulous host Jirachi!" She threw her arm into the air dramatically.

"Is she expecting applause or something?" The Bisharp whispered to the Mightyena. The Mightyena smirked and chuckled slightly. Jirachi glared at the two of them.

"Fine, all of you can sit and be quiet then if you're not going to acknowledge my greatness. Oh, and this is Celabi." She pointed to the small green Pokemon beside her.

"Anyways, when I call your name, step forward. If you so desire, introduce yourself, and then go to the side that I tell you to go to. Everyone got that?"

The gathered contestants all nodded their heads.

"Perfect. Now then, let's start our roll call! Sharp!"

The shiny Bisharp smiled and placed his hand on the hip of the white ghost in front of him to move her out of his way.

"Excuse you." She muttered, a slight blush on her face. Sharp had made his way in front of the hosts.

"What's up? I'm Sharp, and everyone else can just go home. I'm going to win this!" He said confidently. The Dragonair behind him let out a slight huff at his words. Jirachi said nothing, and jerked her to the left. Sharp made his way over to a simple wooden post and stood next to it.

"You know this is going to take forever if you call them up one at a time." Celabi whispered to Jirachi. Jirachi shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, we'll call up a few of them at a time then. All of my Eevee evolutions, come up here! Anna, Haruka and Alicia!"

"It's Alice." The Sylveon said quickly.

"Okay then." Jirachi said, pointing to the right. Alice quickly made her way over. Anna and Haruka looked at each other for a moment. Anna offered a hesitant smile. Haruka quickly looked back to the Floatzel standing with the other contestants. The weasel offered him thumbs up.

"Anna, to the right. Haruka, go to the left. Hurry it up." Jirachi said, while Celabi looked her fingers. Anna quickly walked in front of Haruka before veering off to the right. Although she had moved quickly, the Vaporeon was still able to see a few very evident scars on the back and neck of the Shiny Espeon. He paused for a moment, and then walked over to the left and stood next to Sharp.

"Kasai, Nico, Grace and Sherlock."

A Ninetales quickly made her way to stand in front of the hosts. The Noctowl stretched her wings, before causally walking up towards the hosts, with Sherlock the Sceptile beside her.

"You know how they're splitting us up, right?" She asked softly. Sherlock smiled.

"And here I thought I was the only perceptive one." The two made it in front of the hosts, while Nico, the Mightyena finally got to his feet.

"I was in the middle of a nap." He muttered, sluggishly making his way to stand behind Kasai. The Ninetales kept staring straight ahead.

"Ladies, please go to the right, gentlemen to the left." The four contestants did as they were told.

"Aqua, Kendra, Pike and Donnel." The Absol and Dragonair both started to go forward, but managed to bump into one another. The Dragonair glared at the Absol.

"Don't cut me off." She stated, and with a toss of her head, slithered forward.

"Sorry!" Kendra responded. As soon as Aqua was out of earshot, she rolled her eyes.

"Bitch." She muttered, walking forward to join Pike the Vanilite and Donnel the Cacnea.

"Y'all can just call me Donny." The grass type said in a southern drawl. The Vanilite smiled at him.

"You have a cool accent." He said kindly. Aqua looked away from the three beside her, a disgusted expression on her face.

Celabi looked up as Jirachi appeared to be distracted by a shiny piece of jewelry that had seemingly just appeared.

"Girls, go join the other ladies. Guys, go join the rest of the males." Celabi said and all the contestants moved to their appropriate spots.

"Makoto, Lorelei, Ashe, Brett." Celabi called, as Jirachi had floated over to the Blaziken holding the camera and was discussing something with him.

The Floatzel and Skitty walked up together both had a spring in their step. Ashe floated up behind them. The Froslass scanned both sides quickly, already making strategic plans in her head. Brett quickly followed. The Corphish hurried to stand next to Makoto who was smiling as Lorelei chatted to him about her excitement for the competition.

"Water types, to the left!" Celabi announced loudly. Makoto waved goodbye to Lorelei, and hurried over to stand next to Haruka, who looked extremely relieved. Brett quickly followed. Celabi raised an eyebrow, and Ashe steered Lorelei over to the right to stand next to the other girls.

"Alright, next we have Munch, Jason, Lea and Noel." The Munchlax and Dewott shared a look, before the two of them walked to the front. Lea, a small Chikorita, quickly followed them. Noel, the opinionated Florges, strutted to stand in front of Celabi.

"Can we hurry this up?" The fairy type asked, a hand on her hip. Celabi stared at her.

"Alright then. Spoiled brat and Lea, go to the right. Jason and Munch, to the left." Jason began to head over to where the guys stood, Munch stopped for a moment.

"Thanks." He said to Celabi, a smile on his face. Lea had already joined her team and was standing next to Lorelei. The grass type had a smile on her face as the Skitty enthusiastically chatted to her. Noel remained standing, glaring at Celabi.

"Why are you calling me a spoiled brat? Just cause I'm prettier than you doesn't mean you need to be such a rude old hag." Celabi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just go." Noel walked over and stood next to Aqua, who instinctively edged away from her.

"Finally we have Jadia, Jocelyn, Aled and Flint." The Jumpluff quickly made her way to the front, pausing only to tap Jocelyn on her shoulder. The Pancham had become distracted by her music, and only pulled them off due to Jadia's tap. Aled and Flint made their way up together. The Machamp appeared to be talking the Servine's ear off.

"And then he apparently cheated on her with Becca. But of course Becca can't say anything because she is Lucy's best friend and Lucy is Aileen's sister, so if it's revealed that she was with James, then everything falls apart. But Becca is dating Ryan, and Ryan has a thing for Cassandra, so you can just imagine what it's been like. But don't tell anyone that you know this. I'm not even supposed to know this. I found out from Jamie-Lyn. Don't even get me started on her…" Aled spewed out the final pieces of his gossip as he and Flint paused in front of Celabi.

"Cool." The Servine said, looking over his shoulder at the ocean. He stared longingly at the waves, wishing he could grab his board and go surf. Jadia smiled happily.

"I can't wait to start this competition!" She said, a cheerful note in her voice. Jocelyn smiled back at her, and then pulled her headphones back over her ears, quickly falling back into the music.

Celabi pointed at the two males, and then to the left. She then did the same for the females. The four contestants each walked over to the side they had been designated to. Jirachi, upon noticing that all the contestants had been placed onto a side, rushed back over.

"Well then, as you can see, you've been split into teams! And we're doing it the easiest way we know how, guys versus girls!" The guys all looked at one another, smiles forming on a few of their faces.

"Oh this will be too easy." Sharp said. Ashe met his gaze.

"Bring it on." She responded. Grace, Alice and Jadia all smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Ladies! You shall be the Radical Reshiram's!" The girls all shrugged.

"It's decent." Kendra said and Kasai nodded her head.

"Gentlemen! You are the Zazzy Zekrom's!"

"Zazzy Zekroms? Seriously?" Nico asked. Jirachi looked at him.

"Yes. Suck it up. Now if you will all follow me." Jirachi floated off towards the center of the camp. Celabi followed her, and all the contestants walked behind the two hosts.

"Here we have our two cabins. The white one is for the Reshiram's, the black one is for the Zekrom's. Since we have our teams as guys versus girls, there is no need for separate sides. That being said, don't be sneaking into the other teams cabins at night! I know how teenagers can be, so if you want to meet up with someone under the cover of darkness, you can do it the old fashion way and meet in the woods. Understood?" Jirachi asked seriously. Everyone nodded his or her heads in acknowledgement.

Jirachi pointed to a small wooden shack behind the cabins.

"That there is the confessional. You can spill your guts about whatever it is you want to in there. Now, take some time and get to know your team members before the first challenge."

Everyone began to chat amongst themselves, as Jirachi and Celabi moved towards the camera.

"Well, that's all of our contestants! They're all excited and ready to go!" Celabi exclaimed. Jirachi nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sure everyone at home is excited as well, and are all anxious to see the first challenge! However, everyone will just have to be patient, as we will have our first challenge on the next episode of Jirachi and Celabi's Total Pokemon Island!"

**And that's the first chapter! I decided to split up the introductions and the first challenge just because I know I will be able to do a better (and more detailed job) if it is split into two. **

**I did my best to give all the characters a bit of screen time. I'm sorry if your character didn't get as much screen time as others, they will get more in the next chapter. **

**Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, your feedback is always appreciated! **

**I'll see you all soon with the first challenge!**

**-Tourmaline **


	3. Bungee jumping!

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the feedback on the first chapter! I hope you like this chapter as well! **

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything that has to do with Pokemon or Total Drama Island. **

"Hello lovely viewers! Welcome back to Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island!" Jirachi said, a large smile on her face. Celebi floated up beside her.

"Last time, we met all of our contestants. Some made a good impression, some we already want to get rid of…" Celebi muttered. Jirachi gave her a look.

"Today, we will get our contestants to compete in their first ever challenge and we will send home the first loser!" Jirachi shouted excitedly.

"Let's check in with our contestants before we spring the challenge on them." Celebi said, as the camera turned from the hosts, and headed towards the cabins where all the contestants were gathered.

Nico was lying on the ground, head on his paws. Aled was beside him, seemingly unaware that the Mightyena was asleep. Aled didn't seem to care, he was still gossiping about his life at home.

Lea and Kasai were sitting beside each other. The two shy girls were quite silent. Lea would break the silence occasionally by pointing out herbs or flowers that were around the two females. Kasai would smile and listen, as the grass type would explain what certain herbs would do.

Makoto was walking with Haruka, the two water types were chatting.

"I wish I could go swimming right now." The Vaporeon sighed, staring at the ocean longingly.

"You'll be able to go soon Haru." Makoto responded, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"You like swimming? That's fun! I haven't been swimming in a long time! I prefer running though!" Lorelei appeared between the two types, startling Haruka and causing Makoto to smile.

"Running can really be fun. I like walking along the beach." Lorelei nodded enthusiastically. Haruka appeared to be a bit uncomfortable. He turned his head, and made eye contact with Anna. The Espeon looked a little sad. Uncharacteristically, Haruka offered her a small smile. She blushed slightly, and returned one. After he broke eye contact, her smile faded and she looked towards the ground. She felt a nudge against her back, causing her to look up. Alice smiled kindly.

"You okay girl? You've been by yourself. You need to make friends!" Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"I doubt anyone would really want to be friends with me." Alice laughed.

"You're wrong. I'll be your friend." Anna smiled gently.

**Confessional: Anna**

** "It was really nice of Alice to come over and talk to me. It's be a really long time since I've had a friend…I've been alone for most of my life, as my family, if you could even call him that, hated me.**

Aqua watched the two Eevee evolutions interact. She rolled her eyes in disgust, before slithering away from the commotion.

Sherlock stood on the outskirts of the clearing, carefully watching everyone. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello Sharp." He greeted the Bisharp without turning around.

"How the hell did you know it was me?" The Bisharp asked, coming to stand next to the Sceptile.

"You walk heavily, thus leading to you having a very distinct sound when you walk. Everyone can hear you approaching. I just had to observe you once to figure that out."

"Huh. So you're smart then?"

"I'm clever. There is a difference."

"Still sounds like a nerd to me."

"Say whatever you wish. Just remember that I can be useful to you." Sherlock said, finally turning to face Sharp. He smiled at Sharp, causing the other Pokemon to smirk and look at the other contestants.

"What can you tell me about her?" Sharp asked, pointing towards Ashe. Sherlock's grin grew.

"Lots."

**Confessional: Sharp**

** "Why do I want to know things about that Froslass? She's a threat. It's as simple as that. You can see it in her eyes; she's going to be the leader of those girls. I am not losing to her or any of those chicks. **

Ashe was talking quietly with Grace who had just landed after flying over everyone.

"We have to ensure that we have control over our team. The guys have some strong players, but if we have strategy, we can beat them." Ashe said coldly, her eyes bouncing from one member of the Zekrom's team to the next. Grace nodded in agreement.

"We definitely have to win this first challenge. We won't be able to eliminate any of the guys, but if we play our cards right, we can show them who's a threat and have them do the work for us." The bird Pokemon responded, preening her wings.

"I like the way you think." Ashe said, before going quiet as Munch and Jason walked by. Jason stared straight ahead, a steely gaze on his face. Munch waved at the girls kindly.

"Hey ladies, I hope you're well!" He said, before rushing to catch up with his friend.

**Confessional: Munch**

** "I know Jason can be kind of intimidating, but he's a really good friend! I just hope he will open up to everyone. Otherwise, he may get eliminated quickly…**

Jadia smiled eagerly as she posed after finishing a quick cheerleading routine. Kendra smiled back at her while Noel simply looked at her nails.

"That was great Jadia!" The dark type said, stretching out her legs.

"Not really…" Noel muttered. Kendra rolled her eyes.

"Don't take her seriously, you're really good!"

"Thanks Kendra! Do you want to see another one?" The Jumpluff asked excitedly. Kendra nodded, causing Noel to scoff. Jadia quickly run back into place. While her back was turned, Kendra glared at her back darkly.

**Confessional: Kendra**

** "That Jumpluff is already annoying the crap out of me. But I can't say anything. I have to hide my true intentions for a bit until I feel like getting her out. She may be useful, but I can guarantee that she won't last long with me. I will stab absolutely everyone in the back if I have to. I will win this." **

"Surfing is my life. I'm so glad I got into it. I'll show you guys my board sometime, it's my pride and joy." Flint said as he leaned back and crossed his legs. Danny looked very interested.

"I've never been surfing. I've lived my entire life on the farm." The Cacnea said.

"What's that like?" Pike asked. Brett nodded his head.

"I'd love to give it a try! I'm sure I could adapt to it." Brett said. Donny was about to respond when Jirachi suddenly appeared right behind Jocelyn, startling the Pancham who had just pulled her headphones off.

"Campers! I hope you're all ready for the challenge! If you would just follow me, we can get started!" The legendary announced. All the contestants groaned, but all began to follow Jirachi.

"Where's Celebi?" Nico asked tiredly.

"She's setting things up. No more questions." Jirachi retorted as she led the contestants up a large cliff side.

"Oh how original." Sharp muttered when he saw where the host was leading them.

All the contestants gathered on the top of the hill where Celebi stood waiting, her hands on her hips.

"Finally." The fairy like Pokemon said. Jirachi floated over to stand next to her co-host.

"So everyone, your challenge today is…"

"Jumping off a cliff?" Grace asked sarcastically. Everyone else snickered. Jirachi glared at the Noctowl.

"You're partially right. However, we're adding a twist." Celebi said.

"What's the twist?" Sharp asked suspiciously. Jirachi didn't respond, she simply held up a bungee cord.

"You'll be bungee jumping off of this cliff. As you jump, you'll have to grab a ring. There are three different coloured rings. The yellow ones are worth one point, the red ones are two points and the blue ones are three points. They're all floating on top of the water, and as you jump, you'll have to try and grab one. If you don't grab one, your loss as you don't get to jump again. All the members of one team will jump first, then the other team will go. Understood?" Celebi explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So who wants to go first?" Jirachi asked.

"Ladies first." Munch said, gesturing to the girls. Ashe shook her head.

"Go ahead boys, we'll go second." She responded. The guys all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright then." Nico said.

"Why did you do that?" Noel said, her voice full of anger.

"We need to know how many points we need to get." Ashe stated simply. Alice nodded.

"Smart idea." The Sylveon said.

"Alright boys, whose going first?" Jirachi asked loudly. All the guys looked at each other.

"I knew this guy back home who was terrified of heights, but he was sneaking around with this girl. One day the girl's boyfriend came home, so the guy had to jump out the window even though he was absolutely terrified, but this girls boyfriend was this ridiculously tough Primape and-" Aled was cut off by Sharp pushing him forward.

"Perfect, our first volunteer! Come hook him up!" A pale coloured Liepard and a shiny Persian walked forward. The Persian began to hand out harnesses, which all the contestants began to put on. The Liepard took one, and handed it to Aled. She stood on her hind legs and easily hooked the bungee cord to his harness.

"Is that safe?" Lea asked softly. The Liepard's ears twitched and she turned and smiled at the grass type.

"Don't worry hon. I do this all the time, I've travelled all over and gone bungee jumping pretty much every where I travel." She stated. The Persian rolled his eyes.

"She's crazy, but I love her." He said kindly.

"Okay, stop chatting Lysander. Viola, is he ready to go?" Jirachi asked. The Liepard nodded, and the two walked over to the side.

Aled walked over to the edge of the cliff. He took a deep breath and then jumped off the edge, screaming. Everyone paused, as Aled suddenly shot back up, a red ring in his hand. Viola walked over and caught the edge of the cord before Aled went back down.

"Aled has scored the Zekrom's two points!" The Machamp was unhooked, and Sharp walked forward, quickly getting hooked up. He wasted no time, and jumped off the edge. He eyed the water, as he got closer, twisting his body to try and grab a blue ring. He missed the blue ring, but was able to grab a red one instead. He felt his body getting pulled back up, and easily landed on the edge of the cliff.

"With another two points, the boys are at four." Celebi said, her voice bored.

"Haru, you should go next." Makoto said nudging him.

"I'll feel a little bit better if you went first, you know I don't like the ocean…" The Floatzel continued. Haruka shrugged and walked forward, quickly getting hooked up to the cord. He smiled as he looked at the ocean enjoying the calming sensation it provided him. He jumped, and easily snagged a blue ring. He landed hard on his feet as he came back up to the edge of the cliff. He had a smile on his face after being so close to the ocean. He dropped the ring and walked over to stand next to Makoto.

Makoto took a deep breath, and walked over. He looked over at Haruka who nodded encouragingly.

"You can do it!" Lorelei called out.

"Shut up idiot! He's not on our team!" Aqua stated, causing Lorelei to whimper. Makoto smile gratefully, before taking a deep breath and jumping off the side. He closed his eyes as he neared the water, reaching out his hand to grab the first ring he felt. He let out a deep breath as he felt his body being pulled back up.

"And with Makoto's one and Haruka's three, the Zekrom's now have eight points." Jirachi announced. Makoto shakily walked back over to stand next to Haruka.

Jason walked over to take Makoto's place, and jumped down, easily maneuvering to grab a blue ring, bringing the score up to eleven for the Zekrom's. Nico let out a low whistle after seeing how easily Jason was able to grab a blue ring.

"Watch out for him." He muttered, before walking forward. Viola went to hook him in. Nico grinned at her.

"You're cute." He whispered to her. She raised a brow at him.

"And I'm married." She said, pushing him forward. Nico shook his head, and leapt off the cliff. He was only able to snag a yellow ring, adding a single point to the Zekrom's score.

"Alright, next." Jirachi said, flipping through a magazine that she had brought with her.

"I'll go!" Pike said. Viola hooked him up, and as Pike jumped off, he suddenly realized that he had no way of grabbing the ring. He screamed as he was pulled back up. Viola wasn't able to catch the cord in time, so the Vanilite went flying back down. When he came up the second time, he was pulled in.

"Oh, Pike wasn't able to grab one! So the boys score stays at twelve."

"Sorry guys…" Pike said sadly.

The guys all looked at each other, before Sherlock sighed and stepped forward.

"I've calculated the odds, I should be able to get us a two or three point ring." The Sceptile stated before calmly stepping off the edge. True to his word, when he came back up, he was holding a red ring in his hand.

Flint jumped down next, and snagged a blue ring bringing their score up to seventeen.

Donny, Brett and Munch all looked at each other, trying to decide who wanted to go next. Brett shrugged before stepping forward.

He leapt off the edge, using his claw to grab onto a ring worth two points. He smiled happily as he deposited on the ground before walking over to the rest of his team. Donny sighed, realizing he had to go next. He allowed Viola to hook him up to the cord.

"Here goes nothing." He whispered, jumping off the cliff. He screamed as he neared the water, and was only able to snag a yellow ring.

Munch was the final Zekrom member and smiled.

"Here we go." He said as he jumped. The Munchlax flailed his arms as he tried to grab onto any ring, but he was unable to. He landed back on the top of the cliff.

"Sorry." He said with a shrug.

"Well, all together the Zekrom's were able to score twenty points. Ladies, you all ready?" Jirachi asked. Ashe turned to face her team.

"Anyone who is afraid or is going to be useless-" She turned to look at Noel before continuing, "you're going first."

The girls all looked at each other. Lea stepped forward, while Grace pushed Noel and Aqua forward.

"Don't you touch me!" Aqua hissed.

"She's going first." Grace said, pointing to Aqua. Viola hooked her up. The Dragonair glared at her team, before sliding off the edge. Using her tail, she hooked a yellow ring.

"Nice, one point." Celebi said sarcastically. Aqua glared, and slid over to be near her team. Lea walked forward.

"I guess I'll go." She said quietly. She was quickly hooked in, and jumped off the edge.

She shut her eyes in fear, but unfortunately, forgot to open them to see where the rings were. She was unable to grab one and landed on the edge of the cliff with a sad look on her face.

Noel was pushed forward next, and she gave her team a disgusted look. The fairy type stepped off the edge, and was only able to grab a yellow ring. Sharp grinned.

"We're winning this." He whispered to Nico and Sherlock. The remaining girls looked at each other, before Jaida went up. The cheerleader smiled excitedly and jumped. The athletic girl was easily able to grab a blue ring.

"Finally one of the girls is able to actually get a few point. Their score is now five."

Kendra jumped next, not wanting to be shown up by the Jumpluff she disliked. The Absol was able to grab another blue ring for her team, and deposited at the feet of the hosts with a smug grin.

"The girls are at eight, let's see if they can keep this up." Celebi said, beginning to look interested in what was happening.

Lorelei ran forward next, bouncing on her feet happily. She screamed excitedly as she jumped off, using her small paw to grab a red ring.

"Yay, I got two points! Now we have ten! We only need ten more to win!"

"And we can definitely do that." Alice said confidently as she walked forward. The tomboy smirked as Viola hooked her up to the harness. She smiled excitedly, before jumping off the edge. She spread out her feelers, easily grabbing a blue ring. She went over to stand next to Anna.

"Your turn." She said with a smile, nudging the shiny Espeon. Anna took a deep breath, before taking a step forward.

She closed her eyes, and jumped off the side. She was afraid, but did her best to maneuver her body to try and be near the rings worth the most points. Using her tail, she was able to hook a red ring. She landed on the ground, a smile on her face.

"And the girls are at fifteen! It looks like they may be able to pull this off!"

"Shit." Jason muttered.

Jocelyn looked up, suddenly aware of what was going on as she had finally taken her headphones off. She went over to get hooked in, but as she jumped, her headphones began to slide off of her neck. Instead of concentrating on grabbing a ring, she grabbed her headphones, pulling them close to her chest as she was pulled back up to the edge of the cliff.

Grace rolled her eyes when she saw the Pancham holding onto her headphones for dear life as she went to trade places with her.

"I can't loose them." Jocelyn whispered.

Grace sighed as Viola hooked her up to the cord. She stepped off the edge of the cliff, comfortable with the situation. She easily grabbed a red ring in her beak, using her wings to bring herself back to the edge of the cliff calmly.

Ashe stepped forward next, giving the Zekrom's team a confidant smile. The Froslass jumped, and without an issue, grabbed a blue ring.

"With that, the Reshiram's have tied the Zekrom's score of twenty! Kasai is the final Reshiram to go, all she has to do is grab a yellow ring!"

The Ninetales stepped forward, closing her eyes. She could feel the warrior side in her desperately wanting out. Channeling that side of her, she jumped off the edge of the cliff. With complete concentration, Kasai focused her attention onto a blue ring. As she neared it, she reached forward, and grabbed it with her mouth. When she landed on the cliff, her team began to cheer.

"With that, Kasai brings her teams score to twenty-three! The Reshiram's win!" Jirachi yelled as the girls all began hugging one another.

"Gentlemen, you'll be eliminating someone tonight. All of you go to the mess hall and get some food before the elimination." Celebi said.

**Confession: Sherlock**

** "It is obvious that either Munch or Pike shall be going home. Those were the only two who didn't get points. Sharp will agree with him, I know that." **

The Zekrom's and Reshiram's were all gathered in the mess hall, eating food.

"This is awesome!" Munch said to Jason. The water type nodded.

"Thank you!" A voice said from the kitchen. A Gardevoir stepped out, a smirk on her face.

"You're an awesome chef!" Alice stated from the table she was sitting at with Anna, Ashe and Grace.

"Thanks. I'm used to only cooking for my girlfriend, so it's nice to actually cook for other people. Anyways, I'm Antonia, but you all can call me Toni. Let me know if you need anything else." She said, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Aqua pushed her food away.

"Suddenly, I'm no longer hungry…"

**Confessional: Aqua**

** "Disgusting. Pokemon like her are disgusting. I need to go cleanse myself of filth after being touched by those horrific girls on my team." **

Ashe leaned in, motioning for the other three girls to lean forward.

"The four of us need to stick together, okay?" She whispered. They all exchanged looks, before nodding.

**Confessional: Ashe **

** "Before things get serious, I need to have people I can trust. Alice is tough and she vouched for Anna. Plus Anna has potential. Grace is smart, so she'll be a good asset. We'll be a strong alliance." **

Sherlock was sitting with Sharp. Nico came up to join them.

"Perfect, we've got a solid three." Sharp said, nodding to the Mightyena. Nico grinned.

"So, who are we getting out?" He asked. Sherlock looked over to see Jason glaring at anyone who was so much looking at Munch. He then turned to see Pike sitting with Brett, Donny and Flint.

"I have an idea as to who would be the easier one to get out." Sherlock said, linking his fingers together.

**Confessional: Jason **

** "Munch better not be the first one out. Otherwise, they'll pay." **

The Zekrom's were all sitting on logs. Jirachi and Celebi stood in front of them. Celebi was holding a tray of poffins.

"All of you have cast your votes. Everyone who gets a poffin is safe. If you don't get a poffin, then you will be eliminated and will be sent off the island." Jirachi said seriously.

"If I call your name, come up and get your poffin. First up, Flint." The Servine grinned, grabbing a poffin.

"Sharp…Nico…and Sherlock." The three Pokemon, all walked up, each taking a poffin.

"Brett…and Donny." The two Pokemon grinned at each other as they each ate their poffin.

"Haruka… and Makoto." The two friends smiled while Makoto rushed up to grab the poffin. Haruka walked up calmly.

"Aled and Jason." While Aled happily took his poffin, Jason stopped to glare at everyone, seeing that his friend was in the bottom two.

"Munch and Pike. The two of you are the bottom two. It is understandable, as the two of you were the only ones unable to get points for your team. The first contestant to be eliminated is…" Jirachi paused for dramatic effect.

Munch and Pike both shared a nervous look as they waited for Jirachi to announce the one who had been eliminated.

"Pike. I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated. Munch, here you go." Jirachi said, tossing a poffin to the Munchlax. Pike looked down, a sad expression on his face.

**Confessional: Pike**

** "Being the first one out sucks. I understand why though. Good luck to my team, but especially Donny, Flint and Brett! They were all super nice to me, so hopefully one of them can take it home!" **

Pike was on a boat that was about to leave the island. Donny, Flint and Brett were all on the dock, waving goodbye to him.

"See you guys later!" Pike said, as the boat took off. The three guys all sighed, before heading back to the cabins. Jirachi and Celebi watched them go.

"Well, Pike was the first one gone! Alliances are already being formed, enemies are starting to be made and are there maybe possible interests developing among the contestants?"

"And in married women…" Celebi interjected.

"Anyways, join us next time on Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island!" Jirachi shouted, as the two hosts waved.

**Well that was the first challenge! I hope you all liked this chapter, it was fun to write it! **

**Let me know who are your favorite contestants and why! I'm always interested in knowing. I don't know when the next chapter will be, as it did take me quite a while to write this chapter, so it is likely that other chapters will take some time to write as well. **

**Just a quick note: I doubt I'll be able to put all of you characters into relationships… I'm sorry in advance. If I decide to possibly do sequels, then there is always a chance they will get into relationship in another story. **

**Anyways, have a lovely day! And if you have any questions or just want to chat, feel free to send me a message! **


	4. Try to triumph in the triathlon!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon or Total drama related **

**Time for a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

"Welcome back to your new favorite show!" Jirachi shouted excitedly. Celebi rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"After our first challenge of bungee jumping, the Reshiram's got a win, forcing the Zekrom's to eliminate someone." Celebi said, while Jirachi nodded her head.

"Pike was the first one to be eliminated. The contestants have all been getting to know one another and are anxiously awaiting their next challenge! Let's go see what they are up to!" The steel and psychic type said as the camera slowly panned away from the two hosts.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Donny asked, looking towards Brett and Flint. The two shrugged their shoulders.

"Munch just asked us to keep watch since Jason is asleep. It's not like we're involved or anything." Brett responded with a smile.

"Besides, Toni doesn't seem like she's mean. I'm sure she won't mind Munch sneaking a bit extra food." Flint said. Donny still looked worried, but remained at the back entrance to the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT!" A female voice bellowed from the kitchen. Munch was flung out of the kitchen, crashing into Donny. Brett and Flint both slowly turned to see Toni standing in the entrance of the kitchen, her eyes glowing.

"If there's one thing you don't do, it's mess with a chef's kitchen. NOW OUT!" She yelled and promptly turned on her heel and stormed back into her kitchen. Flint and Brett shared a look, before the two of them rushed out. Munch was on his feet as well and quickly scurried away. Donny groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Um… are you okay?" A soft voice asked. Donny strained to see Lea standing behind him.

"You look like you're hurt." The grass type said, cautiously helping Donny up.

"I'll be fine. Thanks though." He responded, giving Lea a smile. The girl blushed, before waving goodbye and rushing back over to where Kasai stood. Donny watched her go, a slight blush on his face as well.

**Confessional: Donny**

** "Well I'm never doing that again. But I guess something good came out of it, I got to talk to Lea. She seems like a sweet girl." **

The two girls walked together, quietly chatting. Kasai wasn't paying attention, and nearly crashed into Alice who was in the midst of run around the island. The Ninetales let out a startled noise causing Alice to grin.

"Sorry! I get in the zone when I'm working out. See you girls later!" The Sylveon said while panting slightly. She started running again, headed towards the dock.

Anna was lying on the dock, enjoying the sun on her back. She looked towards the beach to see Makoto and Lorelei walking together. The Floatzel was showing the normal type different types of shells that were scattered along the beach. Anna went to stand up, and winced when she moved. Her left shoulder had stiffened up, as it did from time to time due to old injuries. She tried to stand without putting pressure on it, when she felt a body supporting her.

Haruka was standing next to her, helping her up. He and Makoto had been looking for shells when Lorelei had shown up. Feeling a bit awkward, he had slipped into the water to swim, coming up to the dock just as Anna was getting ready to leave.

"Thank you. It's hard to put pressure on it sometimes… You know how old injuries can flare up." Anna said quietly. Haruka didn't respond, but nodded. He hesitated for a moment, and then built up the nerve to speak.

"How did you hurt it?" He asked quickly, looking away. Anna looked at her paws, but before she could answer, Alice rushed up to her.

"There you are! Let's go!" The Sylveon wrapped one of her of her feelers around Anna, and dragged her away.

"Bye." Anna said softly, as she passed the Vaporeon. He gave her a small smile and a slight wave.

"Haru! There you are! Come over here!" Makoto called from the beach. Haruka smile widened as he rushed over to where his friend stood with Lorelei bouncing beside him.

**Confessional: Anna**

** "I don't really like to talk about my injuries. It brings back a lot of bad memories…"**

Aqua was watching the commotion of the dock from the shade of the bushes. She let out a huff of disgust.

"That Sylveon… I dislike her." She murmured, a steely glare fixated on Alice's back, before slithering off. As she moved away, Kendra appeared out of the shadows. Jadia was close beside her.

"Can I show you my new routine? I worked on it all morning!" The Jumpluff said, bouncing on her feet.

"Sure." Kendra said, not looking at Jadia.

**Confessional: Kendra**

** "I'm keeping an eye on Aqua. There can only be one villainess here, and you can bet that it will be me. But first I have to deal with that damn Jumpluff."**

"We were here first!" Ashe stated, her hands on her hips, not moving from the clearing where she and Grace had been talking in. Sharp rolled his eyes.

"So? We're here now ice queen. Move." He responded. Ashe didn't move, and fixated a cold look at him. Nico let out a laugh from where he stood behind Sharp.

"Come on sweetheart, you can move." The Mightyena said. Ashe slowly turned to focus her attention on him.

"Make me." She said. Nico and Sharp looked at one another, both shrugging their shoulders.

"You asked for it." Nico muttered, before running towards the Froslass; Sharp followed closely behind. Sherlock and Grace both moved to the side quickly. Sherlock crossed his arms.

"Ashe will win in the span of three moves. She's better trained in battle; you can see it in the way she moves. Though she has a complicated past, doesn't she?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Grace laughed.

"Okay then smart guy. I'm pretty smart too you know. Ashe will win, but not that quickly as it's two on one and-" Sherlock held up a hand and pointed to the battle. Ashe was standing in front of Nico and Sharp, both who looked as if they had taken a severe beating.

"Nico, how many moves did it take for her to beat you two?" The Sceptile asked to prove his point. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Three." He grumbled as he answered. Grace's beak dropped open and as she went to speak, Sherlock chuckled.

"How did I know that? I'm clever." He said, before walking over to Nico and Sharp. He pulled the two of them up, and began to lead them away. Sharp brushed Sherlock off, and quickly walked over to Ashe.

"Nice fight ice queen. Maybe you're more than just a pretty face." He said with a smirk, touching the small of Ashe's back. Ashe stood frozen, her face slowly turning red as Sharp caught up with the two other boys. Grace walked over to Ashe and the two girls simply watched the boys leave.

**Confessional: Grace **

** "He's clever…Still, that doesn't explain… How did he… What?" **

"So this girl thought she was all that because she was a Milotic, and I get it Milotic's are usually really pretty, but it's not an excuse to act the way she was. But here's the catch, she used to get bullied all the time, and as soon as she evolves, everyone wants her, so she starts sleeping around with every single Pokemon. And when I say every single Pokemon, I mean every one. There was a point when-"

"OH MY ARCEUS! SHUT UP!" Noel shrieked as she did her makeup, causing Aled to stop his story. She yelled so loudly that even Jocelyn, who had been sitting on the cabin steps listening to her music, pulled off her headphones. Jason emerged from the other cabin where he had been asleep.

"Anyone seen Munch?" He asked gruffly, still half asleep. Before he could get a response, Jirachi and Celebi appeared in the center of the clearing. Jirachi was holding a megaphone while Celebi held an air horn. The two hosts quickly put in earplugs, and Celebi blasted the air horn. As soon as it was off, Jirachi screamed into the megaphone.

"Contestants! Meet us on the left side of the lake, by the large statue of me for the next challenge!"

"Why is there a statue of her?" Brett asked Flint.

**Confessional: Sharp**

** "It's time for the Zekrom's to win. Let's do this."**

All the contestants gathered next to a large wooden statue of Jirachi. They all looked at it, confusion evident on their faces. Beside Jirachi and Celebi, there was a pile of bikes.

"Was that always here?" Makoto asked Haruka, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I bet there's more than one." He responded.

"How many of you have competed in a triathlon?" Celebi asked. Everyone looked at each other, but no hands went up.

"Shocker…" Jirachi muttered.

"Anyways, today you will be competing in one! Four members of your team will bike until they reach the lake. Then they will pass on a baton to four members who are waiting to swim. Once they get the baton, the swimmers will swim to the shore of the beach where they will pass the baton off to four runners. The four runners will have to run to the finish line. The first team to cross their finish line wins." Celebi explained.

"Zekrom's, you have one less member, so somebody on your team will be participating in two out of three of the stages. Also, if you're riding a bike, it will be tailored to your particular size. Oh, and all of you who are completing one stage will be tied together. Any questions?" Jirachi asked. A couple contestants raised their hands.

"Good no questions. Figure out who is doing what, we will get you in position, and we can start!"

Sharp turned to look at the rest of his team.

"I can ride a bike, and I think everyone else who rides a bike should be bipedal as well. Volunteers?" Sherlock, Aled and Jason all raised a hand.

"I can swim as well." Jason stated.

"Haru will definitely swim, and I can run." Makoto said, and Haruka nodded in agreement.

"Brett and I can swim as well." Flint said.

"That means Donny, Munch and Nico, you guys are running. Everyone happy?" Sharp asked. The guys all nodded in agreement.

**Confessional: Nico**

** "We definitely have this challenge in the bag." **

"Can I run? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" Lorelei asked, practically vibrating with excitement. Alice patted her on the shoulder.

"Sure you can, and I'll run as well. Anyone else want to?" The fairy type asked.

"Oh, can I ride a bike? I've never ridden a bike that was tailor made for my size." Jaida said cheerfully.

"I'll run." Kendra said quickly, after realizing that if she ran she would be as far away from Jaida as possible.

"I don't really have feet, so I guess I have to swim. Jocelyn and Noel should definitely ride bikes as they actually can ride a bike." Ashe said.

"Ugh, I don't want to ride a bike." Noel said, turning her nose up into the air.

"Well guess what, you're doing it. And just to make sure you do, I'll be riding with you. Not really sure how I'll do it, but I'm sure I can get my balance…" Grace said.

"Since Kasai is a fire type, it wouldn't be a good idea to have her swim, so she should run with us." Alice pointed out.

"That's fine." Kasai whispered.

"So Anna, Lea and Aqua will swim then." Ashe said.

"I am not swimming. I dislike water." Aqua stated. Ashe turned to glare at her.

"You're getting in that water, even if I have to drag you through it."

**Confessional: Aqua**

** "These stupid Pokemon are irritating me. I cannot stand how intelligent they all think they are. I will not allow their plebian attitudes to affect me as I am so much more superior than all of them combined."**

Everyone had been successfully teleported to his or her positions.

"On your marks…get set… GO!" Jirachi shouted while Celebi blew the air horn.

Immediately, Sharp, Jason, Sherlock and Aled all began pedaling their bikes with ease. The four of them were able to keep pace with one another well.

The girls were off to a slow start. Grace was having a difficult time finding a way to balance her body properly on the bike without it falling over. Jaida's bike was much smaller than all the other bikes, so she was desperately trying to pedal fast enough to keep up with the larger bikes. Jocelyn had her headphones on, and appeared to be in her own world as she pedaled. Noel just refused to pedal, and was simply being dragged along by her other three teammates.

"So there was this guy back home who-" Aled began to start a story.

"Aled, shut up!" Sharp growled.

"Now is really not the time. The more we talk, the more breath we waste and in order to keep our pace we need to be able to have a regular pattern of breathing." Sherlock stated while panting heavily.

"Then shut your mouth nerd!" Sharp snapped.

"I'm not a nerd. I'm clever!" Sherlock retorted. Only Jason remained quiet and focused, well aware that he would be swimming soon.

"Noel, I swear to Arceus, if you don't start pedaling…" Grace began, but stopped, as she had to correct her balance once again.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" The bratty fairy type asked, crossing her arms.

"Steal all your makeup and throw it in the toilet in the boys bathroom." Jocelyn said, shocking everyone.

"You actually talk?" Jaida asked, her eyes wide as she furiously pedaled.

"You're not serious." Noel said with slight fear.

"Try me." Jocelyn responded, before turning up her music and continued to pedal. Noel suddenly began pedaling, allowing the girls to make up some ground.

"They're catching us! This reminds me of a time when this guy caught his brother sleeping with his girlfriend so he chased after his brother. His brother stole a bike from some kid, and this guy was desperately trying to catch his brother on a tiny little bike, kind of like the bike Jadia is riding now." Aled said in one long breath after turning to look to see where the girls were.

"Doesn't matter. Almost there." Sharp grunted, trying not to appear as tired as he really was.

"And the boys have made it to the lake!" Jirachi announced as Sherlock, Aled and Sharp all collapsed onto the ground. Jason was quickly undoing himself from the attachments that had held him to the other three, and jogged over to the lake with the baton in his hand. He passed the baton to Brett, who grasped it tightly. Jason quickly attached himself to the swimmers. He nodded to Haruka who took the lead, and dove down deep.

The Vaporeon was in his element, and swam quickly. Jason and Brett both swam quickly as well, both being water types. Despite the fact that he was a grass type, Flint was easily keeping up with other three, as he was often in the water because of his surfing.

The girls finally made it to the lake. Noel rushed over to where Ashe was impatiently waiting and handed over the baton.

"You're not going to do anything to my makeup right?" Noel asked as she came back over. Jocelyn didn't respond, and instead focused on getting her breath back.

"I'm not doing this." Aqua said, trying to pull herself out of the water. With her free hand, Ashe yanked the cord holding the girls together and began to swim, pulling an unresponsive Aqua along with her.

Anna and Lea weren't as strong swimmers as Ashe, and both were simply trying to keep their heads above water. Normally Ashe would be able to swim nearly as fast as some of the water types, but due to Aqua dragging behind her, she was having difficulty as well.

As the Zekrom's came up for air, Flint looked back to see where the girls were.

"They're really far behind us, we have a good lead!" He said excitedly.

"Then just keep swimming!" Brett responded, causing the four boys to all dive back down and pick up their pace.

"They're pulling ahead." Lea said as she gasped for air.

"Aqua you need to swim! Otherwise we're going to lose!" Anna said desperately.

"No." Aqua stated, hating the way the water felt on her body.

"I can't drag her for much longer. She's a lot heavier than she looks." Ashe said, her voice full of disgust for Aqua. Anna's eyes began to glow as she used psychic on Aqua. Using psychic, she was able to pull the Dragonair behind her, freeing up Ashe's arms.

"Ashe, swim, I can hold her." Anna said, trying to concentrate. Ashe nodded her head, and immediately began swimming faster.

The boys had made their way to the beach. Brett passed the baton to Donny.

"You've got this!" He said with a smile. Nico and Makoto started to run, while Donny did his best to keep up. Munch jogged a number of paces behind them, very slowly. Nico turned to glare at him.

"Come on fatass, pick up the pace!" He barked. Jason froze when he heard that.

"Don't you say that about him!" He yelled, causing Nico to pause. The other runners all were forced to stop as well.

"Why do you care, you know it's true." The dark type responded. Jason glared, and began to walk over to them, ready for a confrontation.

"Guys, we should probably keep running. Who cares what was said, we all forgive each other, now let's go." Munch said, stepping between Jason and Nico. Makoto looked at the water.

"They've made it to the beach, we have to run!" He said, pulling on the cord.

"Fine." Jason said, stalking off. Nico growled slightly but began to run again.

The girls had made it to the beach and we are all gasping for air. Kasai took the baton gently from Ashe and held it with one of her tails. As soon as the Ninetales had the baton, Lorelei took off sprinting, finally able to burn off her excessive energy. Alice easily kept pace with her, grinning wildly.

Kasai was pulled along, but closed her eyes for a moment and centered herself. Her mind allowed the side of her that she kept hidden to come to the surface. Using the strength of a warrior, Kasai burst forward, quickly adapting to the pace set by Lorelei and Alice. Not wanting to be dragged behind, Kendra pushed herself to catch up with the other three.

"Come on!" Nico bellowed, running faster. Makoto picked up the pace to match Nico, but Donny and Munch were unable to do so. Munch was falling even farther behind than Donny was, and was almost at the point of being unable to breath. He was wheezing extremely hard, and could barely keep up a jog.

"The finish line is right there, we're almost there." Donny said, trying to encourage Munch as well as himself.

Suddenly, the girls, all sprinting extremely fast, blew by the remaining Zekrom's. Kasai and Kendra both looked extremely focused, whereas Alice and Lorelei just looked like they were having a ton of fun.

"Damn it!" Nico yelled, trying to force his team to run faster, but Munch couldn't go any faster.

"We're almost there!" Alice shouted to her fellow runners, and although Nico and Makoto strained to get Munch and Donny to go faster, it was to no avail. Alice, Lorelei, Kasai and Kendra crossed the finish line, and Kasai held up the baton with her tail.

"The Reshiram's win again! Zekrom's, you'll be eliminating someone else tonight!" Jirachi announced, as all the girls began to cheer and hug one another.

**Confessional: Ashe**

** "Thank goodness Anna used psychic. Otherwise, we wouldn't have been able to have had any opportunity to catch them."**

**Confessional: Nico**

** "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" **

**Confessional: Anna**

** "I just really wanted to be useful and show Ashe and Grace that they can trust me." **

**Confessional: Jason**

** "Nico should never have said that about Munch. No one says that about my best friend." **

**Confessional: Lorelei**

** "I love to run! That was so much fun! Can we do it again?" **

Sharp, Nico and Sherlock were all sitting together outside. Nico was still grumbling about the loss.

"Well, I think it's obvious. We vote out Munch, he's the reason we lost." Sharp said, leaning back against a tree.

"No." Nico said shaking his head, causing the other two to look at him.

"It was Jason's fault we lost. He was trying to pick a fight with me in the middle of the challenge. Those girls were all runners or athletic. If he hadn't picked that fight, we could have kept our lead and despite their athleticism, they wouldn't have caught us!"

"Well, I guess we need to campaign then." Sherlock replied, his eyes closed.

**Confessional: Sherlock**

** "I believe I can convince a few others to vote the way we want to. I can definitely present a good argument." **

"We have to vote out Nico." Jason said as he paced back and forth. Munch looked at him.

"He was right though Jason, it was my fault that we lost. I can accept that."

"But they shouldn't be talking about you that way!" Jason said angrily, throwing his arms out. He nearly hit Brett, who was walking by.

"Watch it!" Brett yelled, suddenly angry. Jason and Munch both looked at the Corphish, having never seen him angry. Brett glared at the two of them

"Yeah, I have a temper. Get over it." He stated, before walking away.

"Well… that was interesting…" Munch said.

**Confessional: Munch**

** "Despite how he may come across, Jason is a really good guy. He proved that when he competed in two of the stages today! He just really hates when others pick on me, and he can get protective. I'm really the only friend he's had, so it's understandable… And everyone has a temper on them! Brett kind of just proved that… I just don't want anyone to think he's a bad guy."**

All the Zekrom's were gathered in front of the hosts. Jirachi and Celebi shared a look, before Jirachi stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Well, that was a shock. We actually thought that you boys would win today! I guess that goes to show why you shouldn't make bets… you think one thing will happen and one team will win because all they have to do is run, but instead they do something really stupid and you lose the bet and your money…" Jirachi said bitterly.

"She's a bit upset about a loss that happened recently." Celebi explained.

"Anyways, you've all voted, and we have poffins to distribute! Haruka, Makoto and Flint." Jirachi said, tossing poffins from the tray to the three whose names she had just called.

"Brett, Donny and Sharp." Celebi said, passing each of them a poffin.

"Sherlock and Aled." Jirachi handed a poffin to Sherlock, but shoved the other one into Aled's mouth so he couldn't break out into a story.

Nico, Munch and Jason all remained without a poffin. Celebi paused for a moment.

"Nico, you're safe. Though you did get some votes." She said, tossing the dark type his poffin. Jason and Munch looked at each other. Jason sighed, feeling slightly defeated, whereas Munch just gave him a sad smile.

"Jason, Munch. You are the final two. Munch, you have reason to be here, as you technically did cost your team the challenge. Jason, although you stalled members of your team today, you seemed to do more good than bad. However, one of you has to leave. The one leaving tonight is…." Jirachi waited, enjoying how the contestants were agonizing over who was about to leave.

"Jason. I'm sorry, but you've been eliminated. It's kind of shocking, but that's the way the game goes." Jirachi said. Jason looked slightly surprised, but patted Munch on the shoulder as he stood up.

**Confessional: Jason**

** "Well I guess I kind of brought that upon myself. I tried to help my team today, but my emotions got the better of me. Obviously I want Munch to win, and I'll be cheering him on. Good luck" **

Jason climbed onto the boat, and Munch waved sadly.

"Good luck Munch!" Jason said, as the boat left the dock.

"Bye…" Munch replied softly, trying to hide how upset he felt.

"Hey, don't be sad. I think Toni is out of the kitchen. We could go and steal some chocolate." Flint said, coming up behind Munch. Munch grinned slightly.

"Sure." He replied, walking with Flint to join Brett and Donny. Jirachi and Celebi watched them go before they turned to the camera.

"What a challenge! Twists and turns galore!" Celebi said. Jirachi nodded her head.

"You never know what to expect here on Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island! Be sure to join us for the next installment!" Jirachi said, throwing her arms into the air.

**And the next chapter is finished! I hope you all liked it! It's nice to be able to take a break from time to time and just sit down and write uninterrupted for a few hours! **

**Please share your thoughts in the reviews! I'm doing my best to characterize your OC's to the best of my ability as well as stir up some drama. I hope I'm doing okay! **

**Have a wonderful day loves!**

**-Tourmaline**


	5. Capture the flag!

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a little while since the last chapter, I've been studying practically non-stop for two midterms. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer can be found on the first few chapters **

Jirachi and Celebi were both asleep as the sun was just beginning to rise. All of the contestants were either still asleep or beginning to wake up. Nico was sleeping, his legs and body twitching violently, indicating that he was dreaming.

_"Nico, run!" A Weavile yelled as he slashed at a Hitmonlee. Nico was frozen in fear, unable to move as he watched a Hitmonchan rush at the Weavile from behind, knocking him down and pummeling him. _

_ "NO!" A female Zoroark shrieked, as she leapt at the Hitmonchan, throwing him off of the Weavile. She shook the Weavile a few times, before her head dropped. _

_ "He's dead…" She whispered, and then turned to look at Nico with tears in her eyes. Her eyes suddenly widened, and she lunged at something behind Nico. Nico barely had time to react as the Zoroark attacked a Mienshao. The Mienshao struggled with her, and the Zoroark made eye contact with Nico._

_ "Run." She commanded, just as the Mienshao reached up, and placed both it's hands on the Zoroark's head. Nico took off running, but looked back as he did. He looked back just as, the Mienshao moved it's hands quickly, and the Zoroark fell to the ground, her neck snapped._

_ "BREE!" Nico screamed._

Nico sat straight up, breathing heavily. The dream had felt so real; it was as if it had happened again. His eyes slowly got accustomed to the dark cabin, and he was able to make out each of his teammates. His gaze fell on Aled. The Machamp was sleeping soundly. Nico growled quietly under his breath, his hatred for fighting types making itself apparent. As much as he despised the type, he knew he couldn't do anything to Aled. He wasn't the one who had hurt Nico.

The Mightyena shook his head, and quietly leapt off his bed. He padded over to the cabin door, and paused, looking back at his team. He growled softly again, but left the cabin. He walked to the edge of the clearing, and sat down, eyes fixed on the sunrise. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Damn it Bree." He whispered to himself as he began to silently cry.

**Confessional: Nico**

** "I don't want to talk about it."**

In the girl's cabin, everyone was either still lounging in bed, relaxing or quietly doing something. Jadia was on her laptop, watching a cheer competition. Jocelyn was listening to her music, quietly singing to herself, which Lea seemed to be listening to. Kasai was attempting to brush the fur on her tails, as she had slept on them awkwardly, causing the fur to stick up in a multitude of different directions. Grace was preening her feathers while Kendra was lying in her bed, watching everyone. Ashe was meditating, eyes closed. Anna was lying on her bed, flipping through a book. Alice was beside her, eyeing the pages. Aqua was glaring at the two Eevee evolutions while Lorelei was pacing back and forth. Noel was holding up two necklaces.

"Which one?" She murmured to herself, holding them both up. One was a long string of pearls, while the other was a simple silver necklace with a large diamond pendant. Both looked to be incredibly expensive.

"Does anyone want to go outside? I want to run!" Lorelei exclaimed excitedly. Anna nudged Alice.

"Why don't you go for a run? I know you haven't gone for your morning run yet." The shiny Espeon said as she flipped the page of her book.

"Awe, but I want to know what happens after the rich Gallade, Mr. Green, grabs the whip and pushes her onto-" Alice began as Anna slammed her book shut and turned to look at the Sylveon, who had a wicked grin on her face.

"Run. Now." Anna said, trying not to blush. Alice winked at her friend, before jumping onto the ground.

"I'll go with you Lorelei." She said, causing the Skitty to bounce up and down excitedly.

"The diamond one!" Noel declared to herself, tossing her string of pearls behind her carelessly as she put on her diamond necklace.

"Let's go!" Lorelei said, as she ran towards the cabin door. However, her paw got caught on the pearls, causing her to fall on top of the expensive necklace. All that was heard as she landed on the ground was a loud crack. Slowly Lorelei stood up, revealing the necklace was completely broken. Noel turned, her face livid.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST? YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" She screamed, causing Lorelei to whimper and move her tail between her legs.

"I-I'm sorry…it w-was an accident" She whispered, her voice choked up with tears as she stared at the ground.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER! THOSE PEARLS WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOUR LIFE!" Noel shrieked, causing all the other girls to stare at the Florges. Lorelei didn't respond, and instead let out a sob.

"So all you're going to do is cry? Pathetic. And you can't even pay it back. I guess since I won't get retribution, a little revenge will do." Noel said, suddenly grabbing the fuchsia ribbon that Lorelei wore around her neck. The fairy type pulled the ribbon off of the Skitty's neck, and began to rip it up. Lorelei gasped loudly as Noel dramatically threw the ribbon pieces onto the ground.

"You destroy something of mine, I destroy something of yours." She stated as Lorelei ran out of the cabin, still crying loudly.

Noel smirked, and then turned to see everyone else staring at her.

"What? She had it coming, and she deserved it. That stupid little-" Noel never finished her sentence as a hand came in contact with her face and slapped her hard. Jocelyn had gotten up and slapped the Florges.

"Don't hurt my friends." She said simply, before walking back over to her bed. Noel let out a huff before leaving the cabin. Kasai and Lea walked over to Jocelyn, and patted her on the back. Alice and Anna shared a look before Anna leapt down from her bed as well.

"We'll go and find Lorelei." Alice said, leading Anna out of the cabin.

"Good plan." Kendra replied, but her eyes were fixed on Jocelyn.

**Confessional: Kendra**

** "It looks like I've got to keep an eye on Jocelyn. A stunt like that will definitely make her popular, seeing as absolutely no one here likes Noel."**

Lorelei was sobbing as she ran blindly. She would have kept running, had she not run into a body. She fell back onto her rear, and slowly looked up. Makoto was peering down at her, his emerald green eyes filled with worry. He tugged at the black collar around his neck, before kneeling down.

"Lorelei, what's wrong?" He asked softly. Haruka peered at the Skitty from behind his friend. Lorelei sniffed a few times, before answering.

"I accidently broke Noel's necklace so she ripped up my ribbon." She began to cry again softly, and Makoto reached over and wiped away her tears.

"That's horrible. Come with me, we can make you something else to wear." He said gently, standing up. Lorelei nodded, and slowly began to follow him.

Haruka looked at the Skitty with concern in his eyes, and as Makoto led her away, the Floatzel suddenly called back to Haruka.

"Haru, can you tell her team she's okay?"

"Sure Mako." Haruka responded softly, slightly dreading talking with the girl's. He didn't like starting up conversations with Pokemon he didn't know, and he barely knew any of the girls. The only one he really knew was Anna, and she was a mystery of her own.

The Vaporeon sighed, but began to head in the direction of the cabins. He was halfway there when a pink and white blur suddenly dashed by him. He stopped for a moment, and turned to see Alice, who had paused after passing him.

"Alice!" A voice called, and Haruka turned back to see Anna desperately trying to catch up to the athletic Sylveon. Anna stopped to catch her breath, and Alice walked over to her. The fairy type looked at Haruka.

"Have you seen Lorelei?" She demanded. Haruka was a bit taken back, but he nodded. Alice raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at his paws awkwardly.

"She's with Mako. She's okay." He said quickly. Alice looked at Anna, who waved a paw.

"Go tell everyone. I need to get air back into my lungs." The psychic type said. Alice nodded her head, and took off back towards her cabin. Haruka walked closer to Anna, concerned about her panting.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Anna nodded her head.

"I'm fine. Alice is hard to keep up with, and I'm not a runner." Anna said, her head down. She looked up, and was startled by how close Haruka's face was to her.

"I never noticed how blue your eyes are." She said softly, causing Haruka to blush slightly.

"Well, I'll see you around. I have to go and shower." The Espeon said quickly, turned around and rushed off. The blush on Haruka's face grew and he was unable to take his eyes off of Anna as she walked away.

**Confessional: Haruka **

** "Umm... What was on my mind? I'm not saying that on national T.V!" **

Alice sat on the grass, stretching her legs. She had just told her team about Lorelei, and everyone had looked relieved.

"I SAID GET OUT!" A voice yelled, and Alice looked up just in time to see Munch flying out of the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she saw that he was headed right to where she was lying, and dove out of the way, landing on something other than grass.

"Well hi there." A voice said from underneath Alice. The Sylveon looked down to see Flint grinning up at her. She scrambled off of him, as Munch stood up, groaning. Donny and Brett peaked out from behind two bushes.

"Did you get anything?" Brett asked, scrambling over. Munch shook his head.

"Toni has eyes like a hawk and she can kick, hard." He muttered, rubbing his head.

"What were you guys doing?" Alice asked, confused. The four boys shared a grin.

"Trying to steal food from the kitchen, but we can't get passed Toni. All I want is some bacon, but she's holding it hostage. It's not like it's worth a lot of money!" Brett explained, his temper flaring up slightly. Alice shook her head with a laugh.

"That's cause you're being too obvious. Let me show you how it's done." She replied, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

**Confessional: Flint**

** "Okay, this chick is cool. I wonder if she can surf?" **

"Oh shut up!" Sharp yelled, causing Ashe to smirk.

"Move along." She responded, gesturing for him to walk away. Sharp growled and began to rant, causing Ashe to stand up and yell back at him. Grace rolled her eyes, and walked away from the two to go and stand next to Sherlock, who was out of earshot from the arguing Pokemon.

The grass type had his hands pressed on his temples and was staring intently at Nico, who was lying with his head on his paws. The Mightyena's eyes were rimmed with bright red.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked bluntly.

"I'm trying to figure out why Nico has been crying so much. My guess is that he had a dream that prevented him from sleeping, which is evident by the bags around his eyes, but the contents of that dream are a bit fuzzy. Obviously it had to do with something emotional, otherwise, why would he cry so much?" The Sceptile said, not looking at Grace. The Noctowl looked impressed.

"Well what if it-"

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop thinking. You're distracting me." Sherlock stated. Grace looked amused and stifled a laugh.

"I said stop thinking!" Sherlock said.

Nico lifted his head at the commotion, and rolled his eyes.

"Can't these idiots ever leave me alone?" He muttered.

**Confessional: Grace **

** "Stop thinking? This guy is hilarious. **

Kasai and Lea were sitting in the mess hall. Jadia saw them, and eagerly dragged Kendra over to the two. Jocelyn, who had previously been sitting by herself, got up to join the others. The Pancham sat next to Kendra, who looked at her headphones.

"Those are nice headphones." Kendra said, touching them. Jocelyn jerked away.

"Don't touch them!" She said angrily, causing Kendra to raise a brow. The Absol was clearly not impressed, but said nothing.

"Hello ladies!" Aled said happily, coming into the mess hall and joining the girls. Aqua had followed him in, but sat at a table far from the others.

"Hi Aled, how are you?" Kasai asked softly.

"Well I'm great!" The Machamp said happily, popping a berry into his mouth.

"Good choice. Those berries are super good for you and they aid in digestion. I also know a really good herb that could help with digestion as well." Lea said, adjusting her headband and pulling out a notebook. She flipped open to a page, and showed it to everyone. It had a list of herbs and berries on it. Aled smiled widely.

"You know, you remind me of an ex-boyfriend of mine. He loved to talk about all these herbs. He was always on a health kick, and constantly got me to try and diet and stuff. He was such a goofball, but we had to break up cause of differences. He was so sweet though. I do kind of miss him." Aled said. Jadia was about to speak up, but Aqua slammed her tray down before she could. The Dragonair slithered across the room, pausing in front of Aled.

"I hate Pokemon like you. You are disgusting and a disgrace." She hissed, causing Aled to look confused.

"What did I do?" He asked, looking at the other girls.

"Laying with another man is a sin. I hope you have fun burning in hell." She spat out, her words laced with venom and malice. She tossed her head, and left the mess hall, causing everyone else to stare at her in shock.

**Confessional: Aled**

** "For once, I'm speechless…" **

"And there you go!" Makoto said, holding up something. Lorelei leaned against the tree they were sitting under and looked at what was in his hand.

Dangling from a sturdy piece of twine was a beautiful white and tan conch shell that Makoto had found lying on the beach.

"It's so pretty." Lorelei said softly. Makoto smiled, and placed the necklace around Lorelei's neck.

"I know it's not your ribbon, but I thought it would suit you." He replied gently. Lorelei smiled, and leapt into Makoto's lap, cuddling up against him.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. Makoto was about to respond, when the sound of an air horn echoed through the campground.

"CAMPERS! GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE BEACH!" Jirachi's voice followed after the air horn had halted.

**Confessional: Makoto**

** "Lorelei is really sweet, and I'm really glad she liked the necklace."**

All the contestants had gathered in front of Jirachi and Celebi. The majority of the Reshiram's were glaring at Noel, who was staring at her nails. Jirachi and Celebi smirked at each other, before each suddenly threw a flag at the teams.

Jirachi threw a rolled up black flag over to the Zekrom's, which hit Munch in the stomach. He doubled over, as the air was knocked out of him.

Celebi threw a rolled up white flag at the Reshiram's, hitting Noel in the face. The Florges let out a noise of anger, causing Grace to laugh.

"In case you couldn't tell, we are playing capture the flag!" Celebi announced, putting her hands on her hips.

"For this challenge, all you have to do is hide your flag, and try to find the other team's flag and capture it. Simple." Jirachi stated. Celebi nodded in agreement.

"You're not allowed to use moves though! You must rely on your stealth and agility to steal the flag!" Celebi said, causing a few contestants (mainly Sharp, Nico and Ashe) to roll their eyes.

"You've got five minutes to hide your flag. Once you hear the air horn, the game is on. Any questions?" Jirachi asked. Kasai raised a paw and Jadia raised her hand.

"Anyways, go hide your flags!" Jirachi said, and both teams took off in opposite directions.

"Why does she even ask if we have questions if she never acknowledges them?" Jadia muttered as her team ran off.

Sharp led the Zekrom's into the forest.

"Why are we going in here?" Flint asked, as he had been hopefully they would have gone towards the ocean where the dock was or the lake where the last challenge had been held.

"Trust me." Sharp said, leading them into a denser area of the forest.

Brett walked beside Flint, who was muttering about oceans and lakes.

"Can you believe that this island has an ocean and a lake? And a cliff… it's kind of weird…"

"They're legendary Pokemon hosting a game show, don't question things." Nico grumbled as he passed the two. Donny who was walking behind them shrugged his shoulders.

"He has a point."

"Where should we hide the flag?" Jadia asked, looking at her team. The girl's had ran to a fairly open area, where there were very little hiding places. Ashe looked around.

"We don't have time to run anywhere else, we have to hide it somewhere." She said, scanning their surroundings.

"And of course we got the white flag. That's going to stick out!" Grace groaned, as she looked at the flag in her talons.

"There's a shrub over there that's big enough. It's really the only place to put it." Kendra said, using her scythe to point.

"I guess it will have to do. We all have to work together to find their flag though." Ashe said, and Grace placed the flag in the shrub.

Sherlock strained his arm, and finally placed the black flag in between two tree branches high up in a dense tree. From the ground, the flag was completely hidden, and it wouldn't be able to be seen by any Pokemon that was flying over top. Sherlock's colouring blended in with the leaves of the tree, and Sharp smiled to himself.

"Sherlock, you stay up there to keep an eye on the flag!" He called out.

"Excellent plan. They won't be able to see me at all, and I can ensure that our flag is not captured. You chose a dense area, as there are so many places to hide a flag. They will be overwhelmed with possibilities and will not be able to have enough time to search everywhere. Since there is a lot of foliage, Grace will not be able to see the flag when she flies over. It is very intelligent." The grass type said.

"Shut it nerd." Sharp said with a grin, turning to his team.

"I'm clever!" Sherlock was ignored as Sharp explained the rest of his plan.

"If you have a good nose, it's time to use it. We need to track where they went." Nico rolled his eyes.

"I guess that means me." He said with a grumble. Sharp nodded his head.

"It also means Haruka." Haruka looked surprised, but then nodded his head.

"I'll do my best."

"Makoto, Flint, Brett and Donny, you guys go with Haruka. Munch, Aled and I will go with Nico. Just find that flag." Sharp said, and all the Zekrom's nodded their heads in agreement.

Grace had just made her way back to her team when the sound of an air horn went off.

"Crap." Ashe muttered, before turning to her team.

"We have to move, now. Speed is the only advantage we have. Grace, can you fly over and see if you can find them?" She asked. Grace nodded her head, spread her wings, and took off into the air. The Froslass turned to her team.

"Someone stay behind and guard the flag. Everyone else, split up and let's go!" She said, taking off. All of the other girls took off as well, except for Aqua, Noel and Kendra. Aqua looked at the other two, before slithering off, clearly headed towards the cabins. Noel rolled her eyes.

"Well, I need to go and get beauty rest." She said and began to walk away, but was hit from behind with a Psycho cut. The attack caused her to become knocked out, and she collapsed on the ground. Kendra stood over the Florges, her well-groomed fur ruffling in the breeze. She smiled deviously.

"Your time on this island is coming to a close, and this is the easiest way to put the final nail in your coffin." Kendra said darkly, before causally walking away from her fallen teammate.

Haruka had his nose pressed against the ground, but was unable to pick up a scent at all.

"Damn." He murmured, causing Makoto to pat him on the back.

"Don't worry Haru, just keep trying." Donny looked worried.

"Hopefully Nico can get a scent." He said quietly.

Grace circled over the forest for the fifth time and swore to herself.

"I can't see anything." She grumbled, before landing on the ground. Unbeknownst to her, she had landed right in front of Kasai, who jerked back in surprise with a yelp. The Ninetales landed on her back as Grace suddenly noticed her.

"Sorry!" Grace exclaimed, rushing over to help her fallen teammate.

"I think I've got something." Nico said, lifting his head to look at Sharp.

"Way to go Nico! You've got an awesome nose! It's so much better than this Herdier I know, who can't get a scent no matter what. She's such a fail to her species. But I guess she has other talents-" Sharp lunged to cover Aled's mouth and in the process, tackled him into a bush. Nico pushed Munch onto the ground, and ignored the Munchlax's sounds of protest.

Lorelei rushed by, nearly running into Alice and Anna who were going the opposite direction. The three girls laughed for a moment, when suddenly Jocelyn crashed into them as she came sprinting out from behind a tree.

Quietly, the four guys moved away from the girls. Once they were out of earshot, Sharp let go of Aled's mouth.

"They're completely disorganized." Sharp whispered to Nico, who nodded in agreement, before putting his nose back to the ground to try and catch the scent again.

"This is a disaster." Ashe said, as she floated through the forest with Lea beside her. The Chikorita had been stuck with her head in a log while looking for the Zekrom's flag. Thankfully, Ashe had floated by and rescued her team member.

"I don't know where else to look." Ashe said, pausing in front of tree. Lea nodded her head in agreement.

"I know, but we have to keep trying. I can teach you about some plants while we search!" Lea said, and Ashe smiled kindly as the two girls moved on from the tree.

Sherlock peered down from his perch and smiled as the girl's continued through the forest. Sharp's plan was working perfectly.

"I guess we can try looking over here. Maybe you'll have more luck." Flint said, having guided his group out of the forest.

"This is getting ridiculous." Brett stated, causing both Flint and Donny to give him a look.

Haruka sighed, and lifted his head up from the ground.

"I'm trying, but no matter where we go, I can't pick up a scent." He said with a sigh. Makoto wrapped his arm around his friend.

"You're doing the best you can, and that's all that matters." The Floatzel said.

"Not if we lose." Brett muttered, before turned away, leading the rest of his group in another direction.

"I'm so glad we found each other! It's so much more fun looking with a friend!" Jadia said excitedly as she walked beside Kendra. The Absol gave Jadia a strained smile, before continuing to walk.

"I have no idea where they hid it, but I'm guessing they hid it really well seeing as we haven't been able to find even a glimpse of it!" Jadia continued to cheerfully chatter on about unrelated topics, all while Kendra could feel herself getting more and more annoyed with the Jumpluff.

Aqua opened her eyes, and squinted at the sun. She had been sunbathing in the clearing by the cabins.

"I guess I should go back to the beach. Someone will win soon, and I do not want them to think I was lazy and try and get rid of me. I still need to prove to everyone how much more superior upper class Pokemon really are." She said, as she slowly began to make her way back to the beach.

Nico had taken off running, followed closely by Aled and Sharp. Munch was trailing behind, trying to keep up.

"It's definitely this way, all of the girl's scents are leading in the direction!" He called to the group behind him, before turning to look back in the direction he was running in. He paused suddenly, and pointed with his paw.

"Look." He said simply.

Sharp, Aled and Munch looked to where Nico was pointing. The boys saw Noel lying passed out in front of a shrub.

"I'll bet you 5 poke their flag is in the shrub." Sharp said as he walked over to the shrub. He stepped over Noel's body, reached into the shrub, and with a triumphant grin, held up the Reshiram's white flag. As soon as the flag was held up, the air horn echoed.

"AND THE ZEKROM'S WIN THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE! LADIES, YOU'LL BE VOTING SOMEONE OUT TONIGHT!"

At the sound of Jirachi's voice, Noel stirred and then sat up.

"What happened…?" She muttered, her speech slightly slurred.

**Confessional: Sharp**

** "Finally! If only I had been there to see the look on Ashe's face when she realized they lost!" **

**Confessional: Noel**

** "Ow…. My head…"**

Grace, Ashe, Alice and Anna were all sitting together in the mess hall. None of the girls looked happy, before Alice finally sighed.

"So, who's getting the boot?"  
>"I say someone we don't like and who the team would be better without." Anna said softly. Grace nodded in agreement.<p>

"Now the question is, who?" She asked. The girls were all silent for a minute, as more members of their team filed into the mess hall. Kendra walked over to where they were sitting, followed by Jadia.

"I don't know who you're voting for, but mine and Jadia's votes are going to Noel. When I was near our hiding, I saw that she was asleep in front of it! I didn't get a chance to wake her up as the guys came up right at that moment!" Kendra said, and Jadia nodded her head.

"I saw it too, but we were too far away to get to her." The Jumpluff said, causing Ashe to look at her alliance members.

"Thanks for the information." She said, bowing her head to Kendra and Jadia.

**Confessional: Ashe**

** "Noel would be a smart vote. Especially after what she did to Lorelei this morning…" **

**Confessional: Kendra**

** "Bye Noel. It was hell knowing you." **

The Reshiram's were sitting in front of Jirachi and Celebi. Celebi was holding a tray of poffins in her hand.

"Ladies, this is your first elimination. If you get a poffin, it means you are staying in the competition. If you are eliminated, you'll board the boat which will take you far, far away from here." Jirachi explained.

"Everyone has cast their vote, and the first one safe is…. Alice." Celebi said, tossing a poffin to the Sylveon who caught it with one of her feelers.

"Anna, Ashe, Grace, and Kendra, you girls are safe as well." Jirachi said, throwing a poffin to each of them. Anna used Psychic to catch hers, while Kendra speared her poffin with her scythe. Ashe causally caught both hers and Grace's, and handed one to the Noctowl.

"Lea, Kasai and Jadia." Celebi stated, passing a poffin to the three girls. Kasai and Lea smiled gratefully while Jadia squealed happily.

"Jocelyn and Lorelei, you two are safe." Jirachi tossed a poffin to each of the girls, who both happily ate it.

"Aqua and Noel. Both of you could easily be sent home. Aqua, we're not really sure what you did during this challenge. Noel, you were asleep when you were supposed to be guarding your team's flag." Celebi said, looking at the two girls. Noel crossed her arms, while Aqua glared at the rest of her team.

"The one leaving the island is…Noel. Aqua, you're safe." Jirachi said, passing a poffin to Aqua. Noel stood up.

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT RIGHT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I DEMAND A RECOUNT OF THE VOTES!" She screamed.

**Confessional: Noel**

** "This is utter Tauros shit. I did not deserve to be going home! How could they vote me out! I was set up! I don't care who wins, none of them deserve it!" **

An Emboar dragged Noel onto the boat. She was putting up a fight, all while screaming and kicking. The Emboar looked extremely bored, and the instant they were on the boat, it took off.

"Good riddance." Kendra said, and her team all nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad she's gone since she was so mean to me!" Lorelei stated as the girl's turned and walked away. Alice nodded and patted Lorelei's back with one of her feelers.

"That's karma for you." The Sylveon said, as the camera turned to face Jirachi and Celebi.

"Thanks for tuning in to another dramatic and exciting episode!" Celebi said with a smile.

"Tune in next time for even more fun on Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokemon Island!" Jirachi yelled.

**Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I hope everyone enjoyed it and as always I would love to hear your thoughts in the reviews. **

**Honestly, reviews from all of you guys makes me so happy and it really makes my day!  
>I hope your day (or night) is wonderful!<br>-Tourmaline **


End file.
